gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Gelmer
A demon from Devilman who fights Devilman in an attempt to help Sirene in the fight against Devilman. He looks like a giant slug like thingy and has the power to make it rain(use rain dance) and has power to control water(like that water spirit in Mon Colle Knights). He was voiced by fumihoko tachiki who was Arthur in Namco x Capcom, baifu in nitoshinden, bakuryu in bloody roar, raoh in fist of the north star kens rage 1 and 2, isato in angel blade (a p0rnoe), chaos in battle arena toshinden, kenpachi zaraki in bleach(remember, he did p0rn0 b4) yuichi miyagi in cat planet cuties, susumu takai in digital devil (the megami tensei ova), cerberumon in Digimon season 4, gendo ikari in evangelion(aw GAY!!), DA PRESIDENT IN GRAVION(THAT WAS HOT!), Ryoubannin De Niro in jungle de ikou(that too was hot), Boss in Mazinkaiser, narumi narutaki in marine a go go(another p0rn0?! and by masami ohbari too!), scavenger in New Cutey Honey OVA 5, narrator in new fist of the north star, don krieg and akainu in one piece, yajiro in power stone, Setra in queens blade(not a p0rn0, but close), bodyguard in THE Rapeman (good f--k), meltdown/Prometheus black in transformers animated, ukima in wedding peach and a reporter in wanna be's, man he did a lotta p0rn0. makes what happens in Devilman vs getter robo seem logical Devilman He attacks a nude Miki Makimura while she is taking a bath and tries to drown her. Miki is saved by Akira Fudo and he takes her to her room. He tricks Miki into drinking the water from his body and possesses her until Akira gets her to puke up the water. Gelmer confronts Akira once more in Miki's room but Akira chucks a blanket on him and sets it on fire to evaporate the water in him and weaken him. After beating him up, Akira guts him by penetrating him with his fist and Akira snaps his neck, killing the demon and leaving behind a watery corpse. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here, He captures Miki Makimura while she is asleep and brings her back to the glacier in part of Sirene's plan get Akira. Gelmer dresses up as Miki Makimura to trap Akira Fudo but freezes in the glacier and has to be defrosted by Akira's Powers(like how he set him on fire in Devilman). Akira says that he will unfreeze Gelmer if he tells him where Miki is. After being unfrozen, Gelmer says he won't tell and that he didn't agree with Akira's deal(since Akira decided that on his own). He gets into a verbal fight with Akira and Akira transforms into DEVILMAN!!!!! as they are about to fight, Sirene comes in and her DD cups distract Akira. As Akira and Sirene talk, He sits down and says that he can't stand it. It is then revealed that Miki was part of the Gelmer bait plan to pull a Maury(povich(you are NOT the father)) and find out if Akira was cheating on her with Sirene. ] Background *Gelmer is the name of a lake in Bernese Oberland, Switzerland. It also known as Gelmersee. *Gelmer is the second boss of the Devilman video game. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Deceased Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Devilman (franchise)